1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sewage draining devices and more particularly to a sewage draining system for recreational vehicles or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
To facilitate maximum use of recreational vehicles at a camp site, it is desirable to quickly and efficiently connect the sewer outlet of the vehicle to the sewer inlet provided by the camp site. The manufacturers of recreational vehicles usually provide a flexible sewage drain pipe for this purpose which is usually formed of a coil spring embedded within a plastic casing much like the tubing used for dryer exhaust. While it offers strength and flexibility needed for typical camping use, it is relatively loose and conforms to the ground surface which in many cases varies so as to cause pools to form within the drain pipe.
Generally, standard plumbing and health ordinances and regulations governing recreational vehicles require park owners to provide a park draining system connected to a public or private sewage disposal system with park site sewer connections that have sewer inlets with four-inch diameters that extend three to six inches above grade. Each such inlet must have a gas-tight seal when connected to the recreational vehicle or a gas-tight seal plug when the vehicle is not connected. Drain connections with recreational vehicles must have a smooth surface and be not less than three inches in diameter, slope continuously downward and form no traps, and joints and connections that can be maintained in a gas-tight and water-tight condition.
Various types of sewer systems for recreational vehicles are known, and the most closely conforming to these requirements is reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,121. While various arrangements are provided to fit sewer inlets of varying diameters, no water-tight or gas-tight sealable connection is contemplated by this disclosure.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a new and improved sewer transfer system for achieving a gas-tight and water-tight sealable connection from the recreational vehicle sewer outlet to the sewer inlet. Moreover, it is a certainty that existing regulations will be more vigorously enforced to require such devices in the immediate future. With the foregoing in mind, the present invention has been developed.